


Helping Hand

by emetophiliacs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetophiliacs/pseuds/emetophiliacs
Summary: Molly and Sadie get sick.
Relationships: Molly/Sadie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to Patreon for tons of exclusive and custom content.  
> https://www.patreon.com/emetophiliacs?

Molly had been sick before, but she'd never felt like this. She knew she had eaten too much, but that didn't explain the cold chills running up her spine or the way her whole stomach churned and gurgled. She groaned miserably. Her date had just gone to the bathroom and here she was, laying in her hot yoga intstructor's luxurious silk sheets wearing nothing but black lace, clutching a huge swollen belly and moaning for all the wrong reasons. 

"Oh, no, oh---fuck--" She flew up onto all fours and her whole body contracting with a heave. "Hnnng. Mmm-" Something caught in the back of her throat and she retched wetly, hurling a load of thick brown sludge into Sadie's beautiful silk sheets. Molly was fucking disgusted with herself and she flung herself off the bed, one hand over her stomach and the other over her mouth, puke streaming out from between her fingers as she retched again. "Mmmmnf. Oh, oh fuck, I'm gonna be so fucking sick."

But as Molly threw open the bathroom door, she saw that she was not alone in her suffering. Poor, beautiful, sweating, heaving Sadie. She was slumped over the toilet, groaning and shaking and soaking wet. And fully nude, Molly couldn't help noticing as Sadie's tight abs cleched and her perky little ass bucked and heaved and she made a horrible groaning sound and released a mouthful of heavy green sick into the water. Molly dropped her hand from her mouth and let her own vomit drip down her chest as she doubled over and heaved over Sadie's head into the toilet.

"Oh, fuck, baby, I'm so sorry, I---hurrrkk." Molly heaved again and let loose a torrent of hot vomit down the back of Sadie's neck. 

Sadie heaved, whimpering. "Baby...Molly...fuck. I'm so fucking sick. Hold me. Please, hnnng, ugh--" She choked and heaved, hot sweaty ass rubbing up against the fronts of Molly's thighs as Molly crouched down and leaned over Sadie's back from behind, cupping Sadie's stomach.

"I've got you, baby," Molly mumured into the back of Sadie's neck. "Fuck, I think I'm gonna be si--bleughhh." A splat of thick hot goo leaked out of Molly's lips and dribbled down Sadie's neck and into the toilet.

Molly heaved again and this time a torrent of hot liquid splashed out of her throat and poured down Sadie's spine. Sadie moaned urgently and heaved into the toilet, bucking her tight ass wildly against Molly's damp crotch as she felt Molly's soft stomach heave against her back and relase wave after wave of chunky vomit past her also-vomiting mouth and into the toilet.

"Molly," Sadie moaned. "Fuck me."

"What? Like, literally?"

"Yes, baby, please." She gasped and moaned again, body heaving. "I--blaaughh--I need you."

Molly was into it. Like, really into it. Without hesitation she slid her hand up Sadie's thigh and gently parted the lips of her wet pussy, teasing and exploring gently, trailing fingertips around her clit.

"Ohhh, ohh....Molly, baby, I still have so much left to puke," Sadie whined. "Help me?"

Molly lifted her other hand to Sadie's mouth and slid two fingers gently between her lips.

"Ohhh, yeah," Sadie moaned, teeth grazing Molly's fingers.

Molly thrust her fingers deep into Sadie's throat at the same time as her pussy, forcefully stimulating both sensitive spots at once as Sadie bucked and heaved tremendously. Molly did it again, marveling at Sadie's heat and wetness, before Sadie gave a guttural retch and heaved a massive dark wave of sick down Molly's arm. Molly thrust again and this time kept her hand there, and Sadie's body bucked again and again as she expelled wave after wave of vomit, stomach heaving and contracting painfully even as she bounced up and down on Molly's fingers, aching for more.


End file.
